The Temple (Crystal Chronicles)
"The Temple" is the fifth part of the story ''Crystal Chronicles ''written by Oshywoshy. Synopsis The headquarters of the gems is established. Story "Pearl's where exactly?" Sunstone uttered as Beryll was leading him, Spinel, and Pink down a sunny shore. "Exploring, she already familiarized herself with the temple when I found it with her, so she's surveying our surroundings... like the other areas we can use the warp pads to go to." Spinel spoke up, "I wonder if any of the planet has life! Like.. maybe other gems?" Pink wondered if that would be a good or bad thing. After all, anything that lingered on this planet willingly couldn't possibly be an ally if they intended to separate themselves from Homeworld. Beryll shrugged, "Either way, we have our temporary headquarters.." He gestured to the temple now in sight as they closed in on the area, "..here.". It was a house of wood that rested in the naval area of a gem statue construction that was submerged into the sand and against the hill. Hardly much of the statue was still left from its body, bits of its hair integrated into the rock, its head, and an arm that had a gem warp at its palm. The house looked abandoned and ramshackle. Spinel's eye twitched, "It's kinda hideous..", and Pink looked more concerned as usual. Beryll sighed, "Did you think there was a prettier building somewhere around here? Be my guest: go and find one." Sunstone glanced at Beryll, "Don't tell Spinel that, she might actually do it--" Beryll turned his head to Sunstone, "A missing Spinel..? If she hides anything like you, it won't take long to find--" Sunstone interrupted, "Was that necessary?!" Beryll kept staring nonchalantly, "I could ask you the same thing." Sunstone got a little more irritated, and began gritting his teeth, "You don't even know why I left!" His voice projected louder than usual. Pink got really scared, "Aaaa! They might fight!" And threw her hands at Sunstone's direction. A beam of hearts shot from them, and hit Sunstone's arm. "Wh--" Sunstone looked at his arm, then suddenly his demeanor changed. He looked super calm and happy. "Sorry I yelled at you Bear, can you forgive me?" and reached to hug Beryll. Beryll gasped as he was forcibly hugged by the stronger gem, "What the heck did you do, Pink?! Make him let me goooo!" Spinel laughed as this was going on. "Nyahaha! This has made my day!" Pink smiled nervously, "I just have the power to temporarily infatuate people.. it's better than you guys fighting..!" After a few seconds, Sunstone snapped out of it and realized what he was doing. "Oh." Promptly, he let go of a resisting Beryll and Beryll backed up. "Never do I wanna be that close to you again!" Beryll muttered, his face a blushing mess. Spinel was still giggling, "We should probably check out the inside of our crib now!" and then she ran inside, with the others walking after her. The inside was as old, dusty, and outdated as the outside hinted you of. There was a warp pad, and a door in the end of the room. It had Beryll and Grey Pearl's gems imprinted onto it, and with touch added Pinkadot's, Spinel's and Sunstone's. Beryll lead them to the Bubble Room. It was a small room with a well of lava illuminating and heating up the room, below a barrage of rosy bubbles with various gems. One of which was the purple quartz they faced earlier, with a grey bubble unlike the rest. "We still haven't figured out where the pink bubbles are from.. but it confirms there's been a gem here that used the room to store poof'd gems." The gems would find that individually their gems opened unique rooms for each of them. Sunstone's was a sauna of steam and engraved gem writing. Spinel's was a cave-like area with dummies to fight. Pink's was a bedroom with a wallpaper that reminded her of homeworld tech. It had lots of pillows of hearts and pink diamonds. Beryll's was a lab with a desk that had a database to record logs on a screen. Appearing Characters Author's Note Feedback is always accepted to make my writing stronger! Category:Crystal Chronicles Episodes Category:Crystal Chronicles